herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Deadskullable
Deadskullable is the main Protagonist of Deadskullable Series and secondary protagonist of Adrian C Series and main Protagonist of The Asylum series It is a demon that was sent to earth to destroy it but along what they lead that left behind that goal and now protects it from all evil and together with Lily, Maxwell and others later it would face Sonicphatom47 for which they would have a rivalry At the beginning and then after Aliarze and face Firefreezen and after that Deadskullable goes to confront Satan to know the Truth and discovers that he is a Brother of SonicPhatom47and this returns him to hell after that along with Sonic and the others will protect the Earth from the evil of his father and other threats. Deadskullable Vs Sonicphaton47 : The Battle The demon lord of the Underworld, Sonicphantom47, and the lord of Hell, Deadskullable, are forced to fight when a terrorist from Hell tricks them into fighting an ultimate battle. Will their fight and end up destroying each other and the world, or is there a way for them to stop fighting each other and fight the real enemy instead. DeadSkullable II: Satan's Wrath Months after the demon children Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable defeated Firefreezen, the world has returned to normal and the two have become best friends. However that does not fit well with Deadskullable's father, Satan, who has recruited demon lords to wreck havoc on the world. As the two battle the demons, they are soon to learn more about the truth between their unique bond. Just as everything looked like it was back to normal, trouble returns. Deadskullable and Lily have disappeared and a demon named MrTheAmazingDude has risen from the ashes of Firefreezen and has recruited a rogue army general to help him with his goal, to spread chaos all around the world. Now Sonic and the others must save Deadskullable in order to stop this chaos from spreading. The fourth installment. Just as things go back to being less chaotic, Lorgio is murdered by an unknown assassin. As a new candidate named Kevin Green aims towards becoming the new president, little do the two demons heroes know that he plots to get rid of them both for good by making himself the new world hero. Now to fight against him, Sonic and Deadskullable may need the help of their friend who is dead. Dark Fantasy Dark Fantasy is an audio-drama series owned by DeadSkullable, loosely based off one of my favorite video game franchise, Final Fantasy, and even based off his channel and his Trailer series. The son of devil, DeadSkullable has set upon the Earth to have his own destiny to enslave around humans. But until there was something more than that, the lord of the dark oblivion, Necrodus, is unleashing his dark powers to make the world into pure darkness. Now DeadSkullable needs help from Lily Cabral, Maxwell Awesomes and Clara Welch, Fargo and Thomas Cabral working together to go on a journey of stopping Necrodus' doom. The first installment of the Dark Fantasy Universe franchise. SonicPhantom47, his origin begins having Hades as his adoptive father, but he escaped Underworld for not willing to steal souls from Hades clutches. He went on with his life of pretending to act like a human. Until the fallen son of Zeus, Ares arrived and began cause chaos on Earth. It's up to SonicPhantom47 to stop him and save the world with the help of Clara Welch. The demon lord of the Underworld, SonicPhantom47, and the lord of Hell, DeadSkullable, are forced to fight when a terrorist from Hell tricks them into fighting an ultimate battle. Will their fight and end up destroying each other and the world, or is there a way for them to stop fighting each other and fight the real enemy instead. Fargo had a history for his life of being an assassin. The Asylum DeadSkullable received a strange message from a 1930's asylum which was abandoned, he goes investigates the mysteries inside through discovery secrets in a hidden message. But something was unusual who questioned DeadSkullable, it's up to him finding out the outgoing messiah. Relationships Friends /Allies * Sonicphatom47 ( Best Friend/ Brother) * Lily Cabral ( Wife) * Jezebel (Daughter) * Maxwell * Adrian Clements * Wahknight 2003 * Marian Henderson * Lucius * George Robinson * Thomas Cabra ( Sometimes ) * Fargo ( Sometimes ) * Lorgio Bustamante Jr. * Oshawottishy * 7ubchegue * Gennarolino64 * The NK * Jake300ify * Katerine32 * Anna Engar * Jade Sire * Henur/Skullman * Chef Joseph * Felix Gumpdrop/Gumdrop * Reuben * Hal Harry * Tanner * Duro * Vexingflame Enemies * Satan * Cade Holter * Sebastian Ortiz * FireFreezen * Philip Walling * Denner Silveiro * Martyn McMurray * Spot Light * Star Light * LuigiFan300 * Stefan Loncar * DittoGamers * Mr.TheAmazingDude * ManWhoooo * Crawnsanders * Zombros Engar * GrayJohn24 * 10s10 * DisneyFan397 * Dustin Estep * Raden Estep * FireHalfBreed52 Trivia * His inspiration was through Ghost Rider from Marvel Comics since he has ovias characteristics. * He is one of the strongest of the Defeatuber since he is comparing with the force of 7ubchegue without knowing who will win in a duel 'Gallery ' ' deadskellington_the_pumpkin_king_by_deadskullable_daputmx.png deadskullable_by_deadskullable_da8nlto.png deadskullable_vs__dorgon_by_deadskullable_da96a2s.png deadskullable_presents___dark_fantasy_by_deadskullable_dav2o8w.png deadskullable_by_zombros2000_dd2l3wv.jpg|Dark fantasy version wats_up__by_deadskullable_da8nzsu.png mystery_skullable_by_deadskullable_da8nimg.png the_seventh_war___the_end_of_the_beginning_by_zombros2000_dcxocw0.jpg ' Category:Anti-Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Youtube movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Disney Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fire Category:Elementals Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:On & off heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tragic Category:Reality Warrior Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Parody Heroes Category:Team Adrian Category:Good Darkness Category:Neutral Good Category:Tricksters Category:Team Deadskullable Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Paranormal Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Parents Category:Mentally Ill Category:Parody/Homeage Category:Good vs. Good Category:Son of a villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Martyrs